Leroy
Leonardo (Leroy) James Larson is the main protagionist and character in the McFruity Falls series. He appears in all of the episodes of the franchise, hence making him the most frequently occuring character in the series. Leroy is voiced by Marc Richelle, the creator. Personality & Appearence Leroy is known to be stubborn, insensitive, and rarely shows emotion. He enjoys weight-lifting, watching sports, and always denies Sneasel's request to have a baby. He is the co-anchor of the Sneasel Show and is the spouse of Sneasel. Leroy wears a bright orange chestplate that he recieved after being a fireman back in his old hometown of Wasgaga City. He also wears the generic tan khaki pants with orange metal working boots. Background Information Leroy's mother was a volunteer fire-fighter back in Wasgaga City and his father was a pilot in the Air Force for Wasgaga. Leroy moved to McFruity Falls in pursuit of a job in the fire department after he was fired for hosing a cat out of a tree (something Sneasel brings up a lot.) He ended applying as a co-anchor in the Apple & Oranges Show Agency and got the anchorman job with Sneasel Slash and later became a couple. Relationships towards other Characters *Must be in contact with Leroy on a consistent account, otherwise not posted* Sneasel - Leroy is Sneasel's husband. He often takes her for granted and then realizes that she is the love of his life. He loves Sneasel's cooking and dancing the most. They first met when he became the co-anchor with her at the Sneasel Show. Trent - Despite their huge differences in their personalites and preferences they are best friends. They met each other through the Sneasel Show since Trent is the cameraman of the show. Out of irony of their contradictions these two rarely fight. The creator Marc Richelle says it is a "compromised relationship." Lambert - Leroy is in a "mutual" relationship with Lambert. The two really don't know each other. They know each other through Trent. Unlike Trent, Leroy cannot put up with Lambert's stupidity. Ironic considering Lambert only lacks common sense, while Trent lacks knowledge at all. The relationship has gone even more bitter ever since Lambert started getting stockerish on Sneasel. Justin - Justin and Leroy are friends. Nothing more or less. Leroy likes Justin because they have the same interests, but doesn't like the fact that Sneasel likes him. Reception Leroy has had very mixed feelings among fans. A lot say he is ungrateful for his surroundings and tries to act better than his friends. However some find his personality amusing and complex. However ultimatley Marc Richelle said this quote on Leroy. "My plan on Leroy was that he would be balanced from bad and good traits. Turns out some people say he has good traits and others say he has bad traits. Personally that's a great trait to have." - Marc Richelle, ComicCon 2010 List of Appearences in Games McFruity Kart Franchise * McFruity Kart: Super Circuit (GBA) *McFruity Kart 64 (N64) *McFruity Kart: Double-Double (GCN) *McFruity Kart: World Tour (NDS) *McFruity Kart Wii (Wii) *McFruity Kart 3D (3DS) *McFruity Kart 7 (Wii U) McFruity Party *McFruity Party 1 *McFruity Party 2 *McFruity Party 3 *McFruity Party 4 *McFruity Party DS *McFruity Party 6 *McFruity Party 3D Super Smash Brawl *Super Smash Brawl (N64) *Super Smash Brawl: Combat (GCN) *New Super Smash Brawl (Wii) *Super Smash Brawl U (Wii U) *Super Smash Brawl 3DS (3DS) Trivia *Leroy is 6'4" *Leroy's favorite food is the "Slashcakes" (Sneasel's pancakes) *Leroy was planned to be on the Diego Show *Leroy's max bench is 225lbs